the journey of cathy
by catdragon0
Summary: the story of a new trainer trying to make it.this is a remake of a journey starts in diffrent ways. reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own pokemon in any way**

**This is remake of my story that my friend helped me with.**

………………………………

**Ring……….! An alarm clock sounded "Huh what time is it" said a girl as she sleepily rose up from her bed to look at the clock " What! Ten o'clock!! Oh no! I was so post to be down at the lab at 8:00!" The girl quickly got out of bed and got dressed in her usual light blue short sleeve shirt and red pants and her blue sneakers "Hi, I am Cathy I am 15 yrs old and am starting my long awaited Pokemon journey to day and I am late to the lab of professor carry where every new trainer gets there first Pokemon. Prof. Carry is not really all that known to people yet. I am from a town just a few miles from pallet town were the famed Professor Oak lives this town is called Conray town, a very small but peaceful village. There is a large lake with a water fall only a mile away. Anyway, on with the story." **

**"See you later mom" said Cathy as she ran out the door with her bag full of supplies she ran to Prof. Carry's place. When she got there, The usual crowd of new trainers were gone. "Oh, I am so late!! I hope I get a Pokemon!" BAMM! She ran in to someone and landed on the ground. She looked up to she who it was. It was Shelly and Ron, two of her main rivals. " Oh am so sorry!" she said as she got up.**

** "Late as usual… There are no Pokemon left at all. We got the last ones." Ron said. Standing their in his red long sleeve shirt and his black pants. He then swished his short purple hair coolly. He then took out a pokeball out of his pocket, his blue eyes then flashed as his smirk returned, " Well loser check this out, I got the best starter there was" Ron said coolly. Then, Shelly his sister's**

**Smirk also Grew with her fancy pink ruffled**

**Shirt and green skirt. She blinked her also blue eyes.**

"**Hey! don't forget about me!" Shelly said while also taking out a pokeball from her pocket.**

**"GO!!!" said Ron and Shelly together as they Through their pokeballs, They both burst open to let out a bright burst of light.**

**After a second the Flash disappeared to reveal their pokemon, Sitting by Ron a Bulbasaur. By shelly sat a pikachu as yellow as her hair. **

**"Bulba.." Bulbasaur said taunting Cathy even more. **

**"Haha! You'll never be a dragon master like lance!" Said Ron.**

**"Yes I will! You'll see" Cathy said angrily **

**"Ha! Yeah right! Well see you later, loser!" said Shelly and they both walked away to leave town to start their journeys **

**"Oh man! Please, kami, have a Pokemon left!" she said as she got to the door of the lab and ran in "Professor!" she said **

** " Oh, there you are, Cathy. Your late! I am sorry, but I have no Pokemon left at all." This totally crushed Cathy **

**"Hey! Who are you!" Cathy turned around to see Prof. Oak standing there "Oh! My name is Cathy" They shook hands. She turned back to Prof. Carry "Hey! I have an idea! How about I go catch my pokemon!?"**

** " I don't know… that could be dangerous… I guess as long as you can get one in a hour. Oak and I are going to a meeting out of town." **

**Cathy's face light up "Ok, I promise." The Prof. gave her a poke ball for **

**catching a Pokemon**

**"When your done, come back and I'll give you your pokedex and 5 more poke balls." said Prof. Carry **

"**Ok!" and with that she ran out the door and she ran toward the lake near the village. When she got near the waterfall, she started to slow down but was still going too fast to see where she was going and… BAMM! She again ran into Shelly and Ron just as they were heading toward the route to leave town. **

**"Ha! Did you actually get a Pokemon?" they both asked.**

**"Ummm….. No, I have to catch mine" The two just stared at her for a moment, then started bursting out with laughter and walked away.**

**"Dragon master…. Right…." Shelly snubbed as they walked away **

"**Oh" Cathy walked along the edge of the lake looking at the pokeball in her hands then all of a sudden she slipped and fell in the river " AHH!" she yelled and was carried along the river and fell down the water fall when she finally got to the side and pulled her self out of the river some how she was unhurt. " hey were did my pokeball go, it must have fallen out of my hand when I went down the water fall oh great" she said sadly **

**But then she looked up to see her pokeball floating toward her " Hey, there it is." she said happily and she picked it up only to see a red light in the middle of the ball flashing and then went off with a ding! Meaning she somehow caught a Pokemon " Hey, I wonder what I caught." cathy said surprised but looked at her watch and she only had 20 minutes left to get back so she ran back while she attached the pokeball to a necklace she had been wearing and it hung on her neck when she got back to the lab she just made it and she ran in side " Hey, Professor." cathy yelled.**

"**Oh your back and your all wet, did you get a Pokemon." Said the Prof. Carry.**

" **Well yes." she told him the story about the lake **

**so what did you catch?" he asked " I don't know I haven't checked yet" she replied **

" **Well let it out and see." Said Prof. Carry **

"**Ok." Cathy said and took the pokeball from her necklace, she then took a deep breath "Ok, go pokeball." she yelled and she through it the ball opened and again a bright light escaped from it when the light subdued a small long Pokemon stood there " dra..tini" said the Pokemon both the professors froze as did cathy.**

" **she couldn't believe it she caught a dratini of all Pokemon it was one of the rarest Pokemon in existence **

**And it was her first Pokemon she had caught by accident " Oh my you're my Pokemon sweet" she said **

"**Dra.." dratini said confused A little but then smiled happily seeing she had a new partner and friend. Cathy hugged it.**

"**Well, this is a surprise but we have to go its something about the elite four so here are your pokedex and 5 poke balls" "Ok, thanks lets go dratini." Said Cathy.**

"**Drati." dratini agreed**

" **Dratini return." She put it back in its pokeball said good bye and thanked the prof.s a few hours later she was deep in the forest to go to the next town she had looked up dratini in the pokedex and found out it for now new wrap and leer . Suddenly she saw something come out of the bushes. " weedle" it said.**

**" A Pokemon hey its time for our first battle go dratini." Yelled Cathy.**

**Out came dratini. " Dra." It said**

** " Hey, its time for our first battle you ready." Dratini looked at weedle it stared at it for a minute. **

" **Dratini!" nodding.**

"**Alright then lets go leer." Cathy ordered.**

" **Dra." Dratini agreed.**

**Its eyes started to glow. " WEE!!" weedle responded and it attacked with a poison sting shooting poisonous stingers at dratini. **

**" Try to dodge it and use wrap!" Cathy said. **

** " Dra.." It barley dodged the attack but then bounced back and wrapped its long body around weedle, it started to squeeze it " all right dratini now hold it still" Said Cathy. **

**Taking out a empty pokeball out of her pocket "Drati." It said agreeing.**

**" Go, pokeball!!" Cathy said, she through it at weedle the ball tapped it on the head and opened weedle turned into a red light and disappeared into the ball. The ball fell to the ground and started shaking while the red light in the middle flashed then after a few seconds " DING!" the light went of and stopped shaking " Alright we did it!" Cathy said.**

**As she picked up the ball " dra. Dratini" dratini bounced happily know lets get to the nearest town witch happened to be a few minutes away she again recalled dratini and put the newly caught Pokemon in her pocket and ran off she finally got to the Pokemon center she ran it the door and BAMM! She for the third time to day ran into someone and both her and the other person landed on the ground " Oh, I am so sorry." Cathy said and looked up to see who it was…….. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Oh, um hello" said nurse Joy**

**just going out side, **

"**Oh, am sorry." Cathy said apologizing,**

"**Oh, no its ok do your pokemon need to be healed?" Asked Nurse Joy.**

"**Yes, actually." Cathy handed them to her.**

** After that she sat down and rested a bit and in no time her pokemon were returned to her and she left now heading north she new the gym leader of this town was usually challenged last by many trainers so she decided to challenge it last also. She headed out of town and decide to travel near a river being careful not to fall in after awhile she decide to do some training.**

"**come out drati.." Cathy, was cut of by the sound of foot steps she turned to see her rivals Ron and shelly who were equally surprised to see her. **

**"Um, hello." she said. **

**"So you actually got a pokemon?" asked Shelly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, I got a pokemon." Cathy said proudly To her rivals.

"Ha, is that so? So what did you get a magikarp HAHA!" Said Ron mocking her.

"Yeah, that's all a loser like you could catch, HAHA." Mocked Shelly.

"Hey, that's not true. My pokemon is

Cool." Answered Cathy.

"Is that so, then how's about a little battle? One on one." Challenged Ron. "Ill,

Even go easy on you and use a pokemon that I just caught." Ron said while taking a pokeball off his belt and he released the pokemon in side. "wurmple!" said his pokemon. "My wurmple Alone can wipe the floor with any pokemon you have, HA! I bet you don't even have two pokemon yet." Ron continued to mock her to no end.

" Hey, don't look down on me. Fine

Your on, to prove you wrong ill use my second caught." Said Cathy, she took out weedle's pokeball from her pocket and through it into the air in a burst of light weedle came out of its pokeball.

"Wee!!" Weedle said sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Alright, weedle get ready for battle."

Cathy said to weedle who nodded in response. Cathy called out to Ron" You make the first move."

"Fine, but you'll regret it. Wurmple use poison sting now!" Ron ordered and wurmple obeyed, shooting poisonous stingers weedle's way.

"Weedle use poison sting as well." Cathy ordered in response to the attack, Weedle obeyed intercepting wurmple's attack with its own poison sting. "Good,

Now weedle, poison sting again." Cathy again ordered and weedle obeyed. This time hitting wurmple With its attack.

" Wurmple string shot now" said Ron,

Wurmple used its string shot as ordered,

Which hit Weedle tying it into a sticky mess.

" Now, tackle it." Ron ordered his pokemon.

Wurmple then slammed into her Weedle. Sending it flying only to land at her feet.

"Gasp.. No weedle hang on I know you can do It." Cathy called out to her pokemon. Who was struggling to get up.

"HA! I new it you are a weakling and will always be one" Ron said with a big, _I am about to win_. Grin on his Face.

"No, were not, Right weedle!" She called out to her pokemon with climbing confidence in her voice.

"Wee.. Weedle" Weedle answered her, then all of a sudden Weedle began to glow with a bright white light.

"What the?" Ron said in surprise.

"Weedle, your… evolving alright." Cathy said happily as her Weedle stopped glowing. It was no longer a weedle it had evolved into, " Kakuna!" said the new pokemon.

"What, so you still can't beat me." said Ron with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh yeah, well we might have something to say about that." Said cathy, "Kakuna" Kakuna said seconding her comment.

" Err… No Wurmple poison sting now"

Ron ordered and wurmple attacked.

Kakuna's body shined and the stingers Bounced right off. "Hey, that was a harden attack cool. Alright lets end this poison sting" Cathy ordered and Kakuna obeyed

And hit Wurmple with its attack sending it flying and landing at Rons feet unable to battle.

"Yeah, We did it." Cathy said as she hugged Kakuna happily.

"What I lost, you got lucky" Ron said angrily as he recalled his wurmple and he and shelly ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, kakuna that was a great battle, your were awesome!" Cathy congratulated her pokemon she was carrying in her arms. They walked along the road that leaded to the next town.

"Kaku…!" Kakuna said happily.

They walked on, Then all of a sudden something came out from the ground under her feet knocking her over backwards.

"WA! What the?" said Cathy in surprise. She looked to see what had knocked her over, What she saw surprised her even more.

"Eev…"Said the surprised Eevee, that just came from the ground and knocked Cathy down. Eevee stared at her

Then it looked like it was ready to fight.

"Eeveee!" Eevee said angrily, ready

To battle.

" Oh, it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get." Said Cathy, she then put kakuna down. " Alright, poison sting." Cathy ordered

" Kakuna!" Kakuna obeyed and attacked.

The Eevee dodged the attack and tackled kakuna, then a black orb as it got ready to use its shadow ball attack.

" Not good, Kakuna harden then string shot go." Cathy said.

Kakuna's body shined and the shadow ball was reflected, Then it used string shot and tangled the eevee up.

"Ee." Eevee cried as it struggled to get free, then it finally used bite to get free. It then used dig and disappeared into the ground.

" Kakuna, be careful." She yelled out to Kakuna, but it was to late Eevee came up under Kakuna and the used shadow ball again to finish of kakuna.

"Good job take a rest." Cathy said as she recalled Kakuna. " Ok, eevee you asked for it." she took the poke ball from her necklace, " Lets go, dratini." She yelled as she threw the ball into the air and dratini came out.

"Dratini." It said ready to battle.

Eevee got ready to battle again.

" Ok, dratini lets use wrap." Cathy commanded. Dratini sprang forward and got eevee in a wrap.

" Eevee." It struggled to get free.

" Dratini, hold it a little tighter."

Cathy said, Dratini nodded and tightened

Its grip. "Ok, now lets try this." Cathy took out an empty poke ball. " Go, poke ball" She yelled as she threw it at eevee.

"Ee." It cried before the ball sucked it in. The ball fell to the ground and after a few minutes eevee was captured.

"Alright, Great." Cathy said as she put Eevee's poke ball in her pocket. She then recalled dratini and put its ball back on her necklace. But little did she now that her battle had been seen by some won.

After a while Cathy finally Arrived at

Lulinda Village. She went strait to the pokemon center.

"Finally." Cathy said in relief as she walked in the pokemon center door and handed her pokemon to nurse joy and the

Went over to the couch and sat down next to a girl.

She had long brown hair with

Yellow clips in it, she was wearing a light pink shirt with yellow pants and blue shoes on. The girl looked at her for a minute " Hey! Your that girl that I saw battling in the forest with the wild eevee,

You have a dratini don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, yes I do." Cathy replied.

" That's cool. Hi I am Kaya." Kaya

Held out her and Cathy extended her hand also and they shook hands.

"Hi, I am Cathy, nice to meet you." Cathy said.

"Hey, when we get our pokemon back want to have a quick battle?" Kaya

Challenged.

"Sure." Cathy said in response.


End file.
